


Hidden Walls

by ViridianStarVeil (ViridianVeil)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Autistic Harry Potter, F/M, Good Dark Side, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Hermione Granger Bashing, Light side bashing, M/M, Multi, Ron Weasley Bashing, obviously the dursleys also get bashed, slight mcgonagall bashing for not intervening
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViridianVeil/pseuds/ViridianStarVeil
Summary: Harry Potter is getting close to the end of his third year and is starting to feel like there is something going on.Why does he not feel comfortable in Gryffindor? Why does he have these needs to move 'oddly'? Why are these hidden parts about himself coming out now?But most importantly, why does Severus care about him?
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 37
Kudos: 333





	1. Chapter 1

Waking up, Harry could hear his roommates shuffling around and getting ready for the day. It was Saturday and so there wasn’t as big of a rush to get out and about in the dorms. He could hear them somewhat whisper, probably due to them thinking Harry was still asleep behind his drawn curtains and Ron‘s loud snoring. 

Harry hated that no matter what he would always wake up to noise, very rarely has he even gotten the pleasure of silence in his life or even alone time. Sure he would be left alone in his cupboard under the stairs, but there also came other things that gave him discomfort like his bed or the lack of space. The few times he would receive both quiet and the perfect amount of space would be heaven to him. The raven haired boy didn’t know why he enjoyed those moments or why he would somehow feel less tense.

All he knew was that him loving those quiet moments and doing ‘freakish movements‘ would not be widely accepted by others, which his relatives would remind him of frequently growing up. He had plenty of memories of him moving his arms around and rocking himself and feeling great, until one of the Dursley’s would catch him and punish him in whatever way they would individually see fit for the young Potter. 

And then there would be moments where everything would feel like too much and Harry would at a young age and even nowadays his himself or do just about anything to harm himself to stop the horrible feeling underneath his skin. The Dursley’s would watch and wait until he was done before giving him a punishment for acting ‘freakish’ once more. 

Harry could still clearly hear Aunt Petunia expressing that she is glad that Harry doesn’t do that in public since ‘what would the neighbors think?!’. Just thinking of her shrill voice made Harry want to hurt himself, but held it back somewhat and only rubbed himself hardly against the top of his head. 

Feeling his hair being greasy, Harry figured that it would be a good idea to take a shower. 

Finally deciding to wake up, Harry prepared his eyes before opening up his curtains to be greeted by the sunlight coming into his room. Like usual, it was bright out. ‘Figures’, he thinks, ‘Summer did just arrive and thus the harshness of the sun also comes with it.’

Looking around his shared dorm room, Harry hated how the red and gold did not help with his eyes at all and the room just seemed to be a lightbulb to his eyes. 

Getting up, he goes around to his trunk and pulls out his basic toiletries and his school robes, not wanting to wear the nightmare feeling that was his cousins ‘kind’ hand me downs. Whilst his robes weren’t that great of a texture either, Harry would take those over what his cousin would give him in a heartbeat. 

Before heading for the shower, Harry couldn’t help but find the colors of his house, which was everywhere in his dorms, feel… foreign. The raven haired boy didn’t know where this feeling suddenly came from. He decided to think it over whilst showering, maybe he was just tired and the dread of returning to the Dursleys wasn’t helping either. Another reason to hate summers.

Harry was relieved to see no one else in the showers there and quickly stripped of his clothes before turning on the water, another thing he will miss before returning to the Dursley’s, warm showers that he could take. Sure he would love to stay underneath the water as long as he wants to, but remembers some of his housemates, even including Ron, mocking him for his scars and stating that he just wanted attention. 

Since then he would try to take showers alone as much as possible, even at times waiting until everyone was either asleep or away. 

Whilst letting the spray of water soak into his hair and relaxing his muscles, Harry couldn’t help but think of Sirius. If only his godfather was proven to be innocent and not on the run, Harry would be living with him and not with his terrible relatives. While yes he could tell that Sirius was still not well fully from his time in Azkaban, he still couldn’t help but imagine himself being whisked away like those characters he had overheard on occasion by other students and be happy. 

But he knows that reality wouldn’t be that kind to him. 

Whilst washing himself, Harry tried to think further as to why he felt so foreign amongst all of the red and gold that surrounded him, but felt like he had hit a block of sorts and sighed with frustration at his own brain not working with him. 

Once out of the shower, Harry went to one of the many sinks and looked at himself in the mirror and stepped back a bit. 

He hastily grabbed his glasses that felt worn and looked at himself once more. 

Indeed, he was shorter. 

He also noted that his hair looked to be a bit curlier than before. Shaking his head, Harry just thought that he was just stressed and grabbed his toothbrush and paste and starts brushing his teeth. 

Making his way out of the bathroom, now fully dressed in his school robes and old and worn sneakers, Harry sees that Ron is still snoring away and almost hanging out of his bed by now. Harry knows that perhaps waking him up would be a polite thing to do, but had been told, or rather had been yelled at, by Ron to not wake him up on weekends. Harry had since decided to spare himself the ear ache and let Ron sleep. Without thinking much about it, Harry grabbed his school bag and put in some of his school textbooks to read later. 

It isn’t until he was outside of his room and into the dormitory that he realized that he had actually decided to take books with him outside of class and doing homework. 

He felt like it was somehow ‘wrong’, even though it kinda felt right to do that. Like it was something he wanted to do for so long and yet never felt like he was able to. The young Gryffindor knew that that wasn’t normal and thinks it over whilst making his way to the dining hall. 

He both felt like it should be normal, but something foreign made him think that it wasn’t. 

He decides to read up on that in the library later that day after breakfast. 

Once in the hall, Harry went to sit in his usual spot at the Gryffindor table, but something felt off. He couldn’t shake the feeling that he shouldn’t be sitting at the Gryffindor table, but someplace else. Like he wasn’t even meant to be in Gryffindor to begin with. That this was wrong and that he should be someplace else and not there. 

Not there, not there, not there!

Harry could feel a massive cloud of anxiety within himself and decided not to think further about it and to think of something else. 

To his ‘luck’, Hermione came into the hall and sat across from Harry. 

“Morning Harry! Has Ron already eaten?”, Granger asks her classmate and friend. Harry tried to hold back his rather confused look and needed to remind himself that showing how he actually feels isn’t accepted in this situation and not with Hermione. He still felt like Hermione should know by now that that Ron would never be up early, not even if there was the best food in the world for him to eat. But knew that he would be called a ‘smartass’ for pointing that out and just decided to be polite and answer her question.

“No, last I checked he was still asleep. Didn’t want to wake him up and get him angry and yell loudly. You know how he is.” Harry felt relieved that he was able to sound casual and if not even kinda funny. However, his answer did not get the response he was hoping for. 

The brunette looked at him with somewhat annoyance and huffed out her reply stating, “Honestly Harry, his yelling isn’t that loud. I’ve heard him yelling and it isn’t even all that bad. You are his friend, you should wake him up and help out more since we do so much for you! Is that too much to ask?!”

At that point, everyone was looking at Hermione and whispering amongst themselves and some were pointing out Harry’s reaction to her sudden outburst. Harry had covered his ears when the yelling began. Realizing what he had done, Harry quickly uncovered his ears, hiding his hands under his thighs, and felt a wash of shame fall over himself. He could clearly hear his housemates giggling or stifling laughter and he wanted to cry and hide. He truly felt alone and unwanted. 

‘Exactly how it’s supposed to be.’, his brain thought of, further feeding into the negativity that was within himself that he knew so well and for so long. 

However, he was pulled out of his thoughts when he saw a darkly clothed figure approaching the Gryffindor table. 

It was Professor Snape. 

Harry knew that things would only get worse from there and tried to prepare himself for what was about to come and tried to refocus.

“20 points from Gryffindor Miss Granger for causing a ruckus and for harassing your fellow classmate.”

Wait, what?

Harry, and everyone it seemed, were shocked.

Sure they were expecting for the Professor to take points away from their house for causing a disturbance, but weren’t expecting him to also take points for harassing a fellow classmate. That was usually done by their own head of house and the other heads of houses would rarely intervene with students that weren’t ‘theirs’. 

Harry couldn’t help but also be surprised that someone considered Hermione’s actions to be harassment to begin with, having been used to worse already and thinking that this was normal amongst friends. 

Before Hermione could shoot back an argument, Snape held up his hand to stop her. “Do not even bother arguing Miss Granger, unless you wish to have detention with me personally every Sunday until the year ends.”

Just as the Professor is about to return to his colleagues, who were also in shock, he looked at Harry. Not with his usual icy stare, but instead whilst still looking stern there seemed to be also some care in those eyes it seemed for Harry anyways. 

Watching Snape leave, all of the students proceeded to put their focus off of Harry and onto the Professor and Granger and talking amongst themselves. Whilst Hermione was too caught up in her own thoughts, Harry thought that it would be wise to sneak away and out of the hall with his bag in hand and grabbing a biscuit to eat later.

All sense of appetite left him and instead had a hunger of knowledge to know what was going on with himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:
> 
> \- Harry does bite himself in the arm due to overstimulation (doesn't draw blood)   
> \- Self deprecation from Harry

Having found a seat near the back of the library and away from the bright window shining light into the room, Harry sets down his bag and biscuit before making his way around the library to find any books that may help him further. 

He could feel Miss Pince staring at him whilst he looked for the right shelf for him to take books out of. He knew that others would never see him going to the library by himself without Hermione dragging him and Ron in. So seeing him without the other two nearby was baffling to some of the regulars of the library. 

Harry tried to ignore that and continued to look around. 

Finally he finds a shelf all about ‘The Mind’ and figured that this would be a good start. 

Looking at all of the different books, Harry tries to find any that would be connected to what his mind is going through. He decides to lean against the bookshelf behind him and think for a second. 

‘Well what do I got? Hmmmm, well my personality does seem to change each second, I seem to also change physically, I feel out of place and I do want to know why I constantly feel tense and under stress. What could this mean? What do I have?’, Harry thinks to himself in frustration as he rubs his head against his palm and tries to think further whilst also trying to not frustrate himself. God what did he have?

“It’s like a wall.”, a dreamy voice whispers to him, startling the young boy and pulling him out of his thoughts. Looking to his right, he sees a young girl with long almost white blonde wavy hair looking at him and looking to be somewhat calm. Looking further, he sees that she is wearing a necklace made of corks from butterbeers he assumed, had radish earrings, and looking down saw that she was barefoot. Overall to Harry, she did look odd, but kinda felt comfortable around her. 

Harry had a lot of questions, but before being able to ask, the girl speaks once more. 

“The Wippers told me that you had walls in your head and needed help. There are some books over there that could help us further with understanding.” The girl points to the lower shelf to their left. Harry watched as she gets up and proceeds to pick out some books, leaving him confused and follows her. 

The girl hands him some of the books to carry and there Harry saw a little pin that was on her cobalt blue cardigan that was of a hawk. Maybe she was in Ravenclaw? He couldn’t recount her being in Gryffindor.

Once back to the table that Harry had laid his bag off at, the girl sat next to him and laid the books down gently, which Harry felt relieved by somehow. Hermione, despite her love for books, would often use them to slam them against any table to gain the attention of the raven haired boy and redhead. 

“Oh, I had almost forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Luna Lovegood and I’m in Ravenclaw.” He noticed her eyes didn’t quite meet his own and he somehow kinda liked that. It felt like a small relief and small hope that maybe he could do that as well. 

“It’s nice to meet you, I’m Harry Potter and am in Gryffindor.”, the boy couldn’t help but wince at his reply. It felt like he had copied Luna and he knew that she knew him. He also couldn’t help but feel the nagging hatred of stating that he was in Gryffindor, if only he knew why that was. 

Seeming to read his mind once more, Luna gave him what he could tell was a kind smile. “I’m happy to meet you. I can imagine a lot of people not letting you introduce yourself because they say they ‘know you’. But let’s focus on finding out about those walls in your mind Harry.” She says before turning back to the pile of books and picking out one and started to read. Harry follows suit and soon they were both sitting in silence and reading. 

Some hours passed before either knew it and lunch was soon approaching. Harry tried to focus back onto his reading, but felt anxious about just sitting at that table. He grabs another book and finds something. 

It was a chapter all about blocks and how and why they are placed on a magical child or adult. All of the symptoms seem to match up with Harry’s own. What stuck out most was the bit about how some have put blocks on magical children, not due to them being far too powerful for their age and needing to be safe or anything of that sort where it would be somewhat acceptable, but some had in the past had done it to manipulate and change the characters and overall personality of the child. 

This, Harry knew, was what he was looking for. 

He quickly tapped Luna on the shoulder and showed her the page. Taking the book, she starts to read quickly and proceeds to rush over back to the bookshelf that they were at previously. 

Thus they spend the rest of the afternoon looking up what it all meant and Luna took noted on what they could find. Somehow Luna knew that Harry felt uncomfortable talking about their findings and instead they exchanged messages on a bit of parchment that would be able to remove any messages that were written on there after some minutes. 

Harry quickly grew to love this way of communicating with another person and loved how Luna’s quill wasn’t scratchy sounding like most quills and it wrote smoothly, making that experience wonderful in Harry’s eyes. 

They concluded that Harry most likely had some blocks set in his mind that were set in by a powerful individual, but now they seem to be breaking for some reason and Harry is starting to feel a part of himself that was always there, but invisible. He also was starting to see things for what they actually are and isn’t being covered by blocks and other illusions that were clouding his mind. He also seemed to have strong glamors placed upon himself for even Harry to not notice them and to hide how he actually looks like. 

They knew what was happening with his mind, but don’t know who placed these blocks into his mind. 

They however knew that the only good way to assure that those blocks, illusions and glamors be removed would be via a healer Goblin within Gringotts. However, Harry knew that his relatives would not take him there and he felt like their Headmaster would also not let him go there during the school year and telling Professor McGonagall would only cause for said Headmaster to hear about Harry’s intentions. 

He wished he knew why he felt anxious or even suspicious of the grandfather figure that was in the young boys life, but figured that it had something to do with the blocks.

‘We do need to tell one legal adult Harry, they could maybe help you visit Gringotts to get healed’, wrote Luna in her nice and clear handwriting. She did look worried, but was trying to give off a calm aura to help calm Harry somewhat, which only helped a bit. Harry took the quill that Luna handed over and noticed for the first time that he had a slight tremor in his hand whilst he wrote his reply. 

‘I know, the problem is that I don’t feel like I can trust either Headmaster Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall with this information. And I don’t know about the rest of the staff. Would it be okay if we both I guess looked to see if any of the other staff would be good to tell to?’ Harry hoped that his question wouldn’t seem silly to Luna, though based off of the few hours they had spent with one another, he felt like Luna wouldn’t. 

He watched Luna read his message before smiling lightly and starting to write quickly and handing the parchment back. Harry read what she had written. 

‘That sounds like a good idea. It would be best to gather more information on anyone else to trust and see if anyone else would be willing to help.’ 

Just as Harry was done reading, his stomach started to growl a bit loudly. He blushed slightly and realized that they hadn’t had lunch and dinner was approaching. Luna proceeded to get up and Harry followed suit and they both proceeded to return the books to their original shelving, which the young Gryffindor could see Miss Pince nodding lightly in approval for not leaving the books at their table. 

The raven haired boy thought that it was odd that anyone wouldn’t put back said books where they are supposed to go. 

They both than made their way out of the library, but before exiting, Luna tugged at Harry’s sleeve, drawing his attention to her. 

“Perhaps we should meet once another next Saturday here after breakfast at the same table if it’s still available to see if we have discovered anything new.”

Harry liked the arrangement, being able to remember the exact table since he often had a good memory for locations and liked that there was a set place on where to meet. However, he had a question that he felt like would be made fun of if he asked. 

Luna saw the boy in front of her looking conflicted and decided to speak once more. “You can ask me anything Harry, I won’t ever mind answering. I’ll make sure the Nargles won’t harm you like they have me for asking questions.” The green eyed boy couldn’t help but feel relieved somehow, he didn’t fully understand what Nargles were, but knew that they must be bad for Luna. 

“Thank you, I’ll also help keep those Nargles away from you when I can. I wanted to ask if we could still meet up in between the time we had planned on meeting up next Saturday.” 

The young boy could see the younger girl light up somewhat and nodded her head in agreement. 

They then made their way out of the library and to their luck, Draco and some of his friends were outside. They at first didn’t see the pair, but it didn’t take long for Pansy to notice and point them out to her friends. 

“Hey Potter, didn’t know you could read let alone find your way to the library on your own! Thought Granger did all of the work for you and that Weasley!”, yelled over the Malfoy. Harry knew that he was taunting him, but unlike in the past where he would start a fight with the blond, he didn’t jump onto that instinct. It felt, somehow right not to. Instead, without thinking much about it, the boy turned to the Slytherin gang and gave his own reply. 

“Actually I can and do try to do my own homework, though Hermione seems to always want to correct it and ends up redoing it almost. And I can easily remember where things are and how to get to certain locations.” He shrugs it off and proceeds to continue to walk with Luna right behind him, leaving behind the Slytherin bewildered. 

Getting close to the Great Hall, Luna tugs lightly on Harry’s robes before making a statement. 

“Some Wippers told me that Slytherin’s dorms are rather soothing to the eye and their green isn’t that bright.”

Harry couldn’t help but agree on that comment. He remembered from his first year sneaking into the Slytherin dorms and how cosy they looked to him, however when he expressed his thoughts to Ron, he made sure Harry knew that their dorms were ‘too dark’ and ‘too slimy’. The raven haired boy didn’t know what the redhead could have meant with ‘too slimy’. He also liked the shade of green that Syltherin had, something about it was comforting. 

As they enter the Great Hall, Luna leaves to sit at the Ravenclaw table and waves to Harry happily. Harry waves back before moving to the Gryffindor table, whilst trying to put aside the feeling of it feeling wrong. 

Once seated, Harry couldn’t see either Hermione or Ron anywhere and felt a sort of relief wash over him. He always had difficulty keeping up any conversation at the table during dinner while everyone else was just yelling about and being overly loud. Now seated at the Gryffindor table, it was loud like usual, which Harry felt like he had to be used to by now, however, couldn't help but feel extremely uncomfortable with how loud they all are. Looking around the Hall, the green eyed boy saw how at Hufflepuff it was slightly loud, but not as loud as at the table he was seated at, Ravenclaw students looked to mostly talk amongst themselves and discussing something in great detail with some even reading. He caught a quick glance from Luna, who smiled at him and he gave the smile back. 

Than his eyes landed on the Slytherin table, which looked to be peaceful and rather relaxed. The students there looked to be having calm conversations and looked to have a good time with one another. He kinda liked the look of it and wished secretly to sit there and be away from the booming table. 

However pulled himself out of the fantasizing when he saw Draco looking over to see Harry staring and giving him a cold glare. Harry quickly moved his gaze elsewhere, knowing that if he looked further, he would get into trouble with Malfoy. 

He knows that Draco has his flaws and he technically has a right to not like him, but something told him that maybe if they talked and worked things out that maybe they could be friends. After all, he did do some bad stuff himself, so maybe there is some hope that they might get along well enough to be close. 

He shook his head at that thought. Draco would never want to be friends with him, let alone anyone else for that matter. He was lucky to have Hermione and Ron, he reminded himself whilst the cloud of self deprecation grew more and more. 

However a glance back to Ravenclaw he saw Luna giving him a comforting look. 

Maybe there was some hope. 

Feeling a bit better, Harry went to grab for some food and started to eat. Halfway through his plate he had set up, he felt full. Usually he could eat the rest, but felt like he could eat no more. 

‘Another thing to note down.’, Harry thought to himself. He then decides to sit for a bit longer before heading to his dorm to go to bed early, he was starting to feel tired. 

However before getting up, the doors to the Halls were opened loudly, though not quite slamming either. In came a frazzled Hermione and a annoyed Ron. The rest of the school watched as the two approached Harry with quick walking. 

“There you are mate! We were looking everywhere for you! Where had ya been?”, asked the redhead loudly. He started to shake Harry lightly, which Harry wanted to pull away from feeling uncomfortable and not liked being shaken like that. However he knew Ron would only be more annoyed if he did so, so he refrained from doing so. 

Hermione stood to the side until Ron let go and proceeded to move extremely close towards Harry and jabbing a finger into his chest. 

“Honestly Harry you shouldn’t leave your friends like you did this morning! What’s wrong with out?! Also where were you? We looked all over the castle and couldn’t find you.”, the brunette huffed in annoyance. 

Harry could understand Hermione for being upset at him leaving her behind at breakfast, but he had been hurt by her words. He thought it over and figured to only share where he had been that day and not his discoveries. 

“Sorry you guys, but I was in the library reading and met Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw. We lost track of time spending time together.”, he tried to smile, despite feeling like he couldn’t due to being exhausted and hoped that the two would leave the conversation somehow. 

However, luck was not on his side. 

Both Hermione and Ron gave him a confused and what he could tell also the look of disgust. Ron puts his hand on Harry’s right shoulder, whilst Hermione looked over to the Ravenclaw table and glared at it. 

“Mate, Looney is just some nutcase who thinks certain things exist that don’t. She’s just crazy and isn’t worth befriending trust me.”

Harry felt shocked by Ron’s statement. Why does he find Luna weird and why does he call her those names?

Before being able to ask his questions or voicing his confusion, the brunette of the group decided to add in her own two knuts. 

“Her father is also the author of the magazine ‘The Quibbler’. I read it and it was filled with nothing but useless articles and her behavior is so abnormal, not even her own house likes her.”

Some chuckled at that last comment and some even threw in their own thoughts about the girl and what now Harry realized was his only friend. 

These two people in front of him were not his friends. Any friends Harry made wouldn’t bully others over something as small as ‘being different from the rest of us’. 

Offended by his ‘friends’ statements about Luna, something within Harry jump up. He gave them both the best he could do in regards to a harsh daggered glare and harshly removed Ron’s hand from his shoulder.

“Luna isn’t ‘Looney’ or ‘crazy’ or anything! She is a good friend who I value and care for. If you have a problem with her, than I do not wish to speak to either of you anymore! You are both horrible for saying such things and for not caring for me or my happiness.” He felt surprised by what he said, but it felt right. Harry knew that he could have said much more, like defend himself, however his priority was on Luna. She didn’t deserve to be treated like that. 

Suddenly, a booming voice from the head table came. 

“10 points from Gryffindor Mister Potter for yelling at your classmates and disturbing the peace!”, yelled Professor McGonagall. Harry could already hear his fellow ‘housemates’ whining ‘Potter as usual taking away House Points’ and other comments of sorts. 

Feeling like he was given injustice, Harry leaves the Hall with a fuming Ron, argumentative Hermione and their Head of House arguing back behind. He could feel some eyes on him and tried to leave the Great Hall as quickly as he could before the tears and need to let out if frustration came bubbling up from within. 

He couldn’t help but pull up his robes sleeve on his right arm and start to bite into his arm. He never bit hard enough to draw blood , but would leave indents into the skin. He knew he was doing something bad, but he didn’t know another option. 

He so badly wanted to scream, cry, be left alone, angry, sad, just, everything felt like it was too much. He wanted it all gone. All of it. 

His mind than went into overdrive and started to think about how now more people hate him and how he will survive another summer with the Dursley’s and how he will be able to find a trustworthy adult to take him to Gringotts to help heal him and how will he be helped with anything now? 

He honestly felt like such a burden and useless, just trying in the middle of his schools hallways and biting his arm whilst crying. He hadn’t noticed it, but he was also rocking back and forth. No 'normal' person would be acting like this and he knows that he shouldn't, but couldn't stop. 

Everything was just too much! He couldn't stand it! 

After what felt like an eternity, Harry felt himself calm down somewhat and was starting to feel exhausted. 

Harry felt so exhausted that he decided to sit down on the ground, maybe it would help him somewhat to regain some control over himself. 

“Mister Potter, the ground is in no way comfortable for you to be seated at. May I suggest my quarters? I have a chair for you to sit in and we can talk over tea.” Harry jumped a bit at the sudden voice talking to him and stood upright once more and looked to see who was talking to him. 

Professor Snape. 

Harry felt so much dread in his gut. Before he could stop himself, he asked in a quiet voice, “How long have you been standing there Professor?” He feared to hear the answer of having been standing there long enough to watch him acting like a 'freak'. 

The Professor didn’t reply and merely nodded his head in the direction that lead to the dungeon before walking ahead. 

Harry followed, not wanting to get into anymore trouble he felt like he was already in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter! 
> 
> Don't feel shy to leave a comment and have a nice day!


	3. Chapter 3

Harry wanted to ask so badly why he was being brought to the Professors quarters, but the lack of talking on the tall dark figures behalf made it seem to the raven haired boy to not ask him and to instead keep quiet. 

Harry couldn’t really read the man too well from behind, but he didn’t look all too stiff like he usually did when annoyed or agitated, so perhaps it won’t be too bad?

‘No’, Harry had to harshly remind himself, ‘I’ve been wrong so many times in the past before, he is probably mad at me for yelling at Weasley and Granger and causing a ruckus like Granger did this morning.’ He also remembered the many times he thought his relatives wouldn’t punish him based off of what he was able to read off of them, but was proven to be wrong. 

Why are others so hard to read?

“Often other individuals like to hide how they actually feel either for their own benefit to hold it over the other person or because they themselves wish to hide their true feelings and thoughts. However with me Mister Potter, I am not upset with you like you may fear. I only wish to speak to you privately and figured it would be best to talk to you privately without being interrupted.” 

Harry almost had whiplash from how quickly he turned his head towards the Professor. Had he really said that out loud? He put his hands over his forehead due to embarrassment and held off a groan. 

But now a new question was on his mind, what did Professor Snape wanted to talk to him about?

They soon arrived at the door leading to Snape’s quarters, where Snape whispered something to the door before it opened up for them both. 

Snape turns to the young boy and gestures for him to enter first. Harry hesitantly does so and is surprised by the decor. 

It was green sure, but had plenty of dark browns and other darker colors to compliment the Slytherin Green. 

There was a desk in the back of the room, which was parallel to the door, which looked to have never been moved in what Harry could assume would be centuries since it looked to be well used and old looking. Behind it was a chair that was more detailed in it’s design and carving than the desk, but Harry could tell that they both belong together since they both looked equally old and used. 

To Harry’s right there was a couch and two cushioned chairs that were surrounding a coffee table in a half circle. The couch and chairs were also in a set since they looked to be made of the same fabric and wood and the table also matched with them. One the table were some small books and a magazine that seemed to be about potions, which Harry wasn’t surprised by. But the small books on closer inspection seemed to be classics that Harry had heard of before. He saw ‘Frankenstein’ and ‘Hamlet’, but couldn’t see the rest. His old english teacher from primary school would often have some books with her and mention them in her class. Harry wanted to reach over and start to read those two, but refrained himself since he figured the Professor would not want a student to touch his things. 

Across the coffee table was a fireplace that was one of the few sources of lighting within the room that wasn’t a lit candle at either the coffee table or desk. 

Harry could see there were three doors to his left next to the desk and further away from the couch and chairs were two doors with a bookshelf in between the two doors. He noted more detailed carvings on the doors as well. 

Hearing the door close behind him, the raven haired boy turned around to see the Professor moving over to one of the cushioned chairs on the right to the couch. “Do sit Mister Potter, we do have a lot to discuss. However, I will give you some time to calm down. Perhaps some tea and biscuits may help soothe you.” Harry nodded and seated himself in the cushioned chair that was parallel to the teacher. He couldn’t hear any malice behind the teachers voice and trusted that the man wouldn’t make fun of him for having bitten into his own arm in the hallway. 

However instead, the Professor's attention went to calling his house elf. “Linley!”, he called out, but not loudly, which was relieving to Harry. 

Than a house elf popped in, bowing in front of the darkly clothed man. “What can Linley do for Master?” Harry could tell that Linley spoke a bit more eloquently in tone than Dobby did. 

“Good evening Linley, I wish for some Mint Tea and some biscuit that would best suit it. I trust that you will find the right flavor.” For Harry it was weird to see his teacher not being snarky or giving out his harsh feelings. No, here he was being genuine and seemed to respect Linley. 

“Linsley shall do kind Master.”, said the house elf before popping away. 

Harry expected for the Professor to start talking to him, but instead started to read Hamlet. Confused, Harry continues to sit still until his teacher broke the silence for a bit with him saying. 

“Mister Potter, you are allowed to read one of the books on my coffee table, it may help you relax somewhat.”

Deciding to follow what the man had said, the raven haired boy started to pick out ‘Frankenstein’ and read a bit before Linley came back with tea and biscuits before disappearing once more. 

Setting down his book, the Potions Master started to fill the two cups with tea from the tea kettle. He set Harry’s cup on his side of the table, with Harry giving him a quiet ‘thank you’, and setting his own cup on his own side. He starts to drink a bit of the tea and eating one of the biscuits. Like he expected, his house elf once again chose a wonderful combination. 

Whilst enjoying his tea, he watched Harry being fully fixated on the book and would on occasion reach over and either drink some tea or eat a biscuit. He looked so much like Lily in that moment and it wasn’t only due to his eyes this time. 

He waits until Harry looked like he had been to calm somewhat before clearing his throat to catch the boys attention. He watches as the boy shyly puts away the book and his cup of tea in exactly the same position they had been before he had picked it up. 

Deciding to set that thought to the side to think of later, the teacher sighed slightly before starting to talk. 

“I was actually planning on telling you today as to why I act the way I do. Or at the very least tell you something I feel like I should have informed you of years ago.” Harry could see Severus’ gaze moving towards the fire, where he looked saddened. He sighed lightly before continuing, but not turning his gaze away from the flames illuminating the room. 

“You see, your mother and I were good friends for years during our time in Hogwarts. We were really close and cared for her deeply. However, during our 5th year, we had a falling out and didn’t talk to one another until our 7th year. Prior to that I was often bullied by your father and his friends, including your godfather. I was no better in the situation and would often give them a good taste of their own medicine. Finally after being reconnected with Lily in our 7th year, I and your father and his friends had a truce and to talk instead of doing stupid pranks on one another. Over time, I had started to become close to James, Sirius and Remus. I had never gotten close to Peter, I didn’t know at the time but knew something was off about him. But back to the point. Around close to Yule, James and Lily started to date. I was happy for them truly, but something was bugging me in the back of my head. Like something wasn’t right.”, the Professor paused and covered his mouth with his hands before continuing. “I then quickly realized that I had started to love them both and wished to be loved by them equally.”

That statement shocked Harry. His Professor loved his parents and wished to be with them? He didn’t know more than two people could be together. The most he heard of ‘freakish relationships’ his aunt would so kindly describe would be gay couples. The confusion on his face must have shone like the sun itself, because the Professor chuckled lightly before continuing.

“Yes Mister Potter, more than two people can be in a relationship. It’s rare in the muggle world but quite common amongst magical people. I’ll gladly tell you more another time, since I feel like I would only overwhelm you with information. So for months I would spend longingly looking at them both whilst Sirius would groan behind me and tell me to get a move on. I was so terrified to lose my best friend once more, but finally got enough courage to ask them both out on a date. I can still see them both looking surprised before Lily hugging me and telling that they would love to. They both looked so happy and I knew that I hadn’t messed up. We then started to date and had gotten married.”, he paused and tore his gaze away from the flames and briefly looking at the ceiling. His expression went from a smile and a reminiscing look in his eyes, to looking conflicted and than looking like he made up his mind. 

“While I would like to tell you more Mister Potter, I fear that if I do it would be too soon and would be too much for you to process all at once. If you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask me in private. I wish to keep this under ourselves since it’s rather sensitive information for me to share.” The Professor looked over to the raven haired boy and sure enough, he could clearly see all of the thoughts swirling through his mind.

Harry sat in silence for a few minutes to let things sink in for himself. His Professor married his parents?! Does that mean he is his dad? How come he hates him? Why didn’t he want him when his parents died than? Or visit or call whilst at the Dursleys??

‘Because your a freak and he has much more important things to do’, the voice rang through his brain, reminding him of reality. 

However, something also told him to ask. He doesn’t know why, he knows why his Potions Professor didn’t want him.

But still, the voice was insistent.

He clears his throat a bit before speaking, causing the other man to move his gaze from the fireplace to him. Harry hesitates for a minute before asking;

“If you married my parents, does that mean your technically also my father? How come you didn’t visit me whilst I was with my aunt and uncle for years?” The teacher looked at the raven haired boy in shock. Squirming underneath his gaze, Harry backtracked. “I understand if you were busy or didn’t want to care for me sir, I’m sor-”, he was than cut off by the darkly dressed man. 

“Your aunt and uncle? You don’t mean Petunia and Vernon do you Harry?” The boy shuddered at the mans sudden deep voice that he could feel how cold it was. Harry nodded at his teachers question, causing the man to suddenly get up from his chair and started to pace. 

“That cannot be. Albus assured me that you had been placed with a loving and kind muggle family and not under Petunia’s care. I even made sure to tell him to not have you be placed there. I knew her from my childhood and she would be so horrible to Lily when their parents wouldn’t look.” The man stopped mid talking and pacing to look at the boy still seated. 

“Harry for everything I hold dear, have they ever harmed you?”

Harry could feel himself turning pale at that question and could feel his stomach churn. He could feel his mind trying to fight off blurting everything out that he had been through, everything that his relatives had done to him and the many nights he would cry himself to sleep and dream of being saved and being loved by those who truly cared for him. 

Finally, with tears started to well up in his eyes, he looked at the Professor and started to shakingly speak.

“W-well Professor, I was only really punished when I would do ‘freakish’ things like accidental magic, not preparing the food well enough, or when I wouldn’t clean the house well enough, or not garden well enough, or for moving my hands or body ‘freakishly’, or for doing better than Dudley in school, or-”, once again the boy was cut off from talking by the darkly dressed Potions Master. 

Looking up, he saw the man looking so conflicted. He wanted to hold Harry and assure him that he will never go back to those relatives, take him in and care for him like he should have done all those years ago. However he did not want to make empty promises and knew from some of his own Slytherin students that touching Harry without permission might be a bag idea. The darkly clothed man continued to beat himself up for not doing what Lily and James would have wanted for him to do. 

But no, he had to be talked into by the old man that he was too emotionally ‘damaged’ to take care of the boy and that he will make sure that Harry ‘will be loved and cared for’. 

‘Cared and loved for my ass.’, the teacher thought bitterly. He had even been talked into acting harsh towards Harry, being told by Albus that the boy needed some ‘hard love’ and that actually being considerate to him would not do him any good. The Professor could almost hit himself for not following his gut the moment he saw the boy first entering the Great Hall in his first year. He knew something was off, but had been convinced that all was well. 

But no, here he was with who was his son and being told that he had failed him at every opportunity. He could see his husband and wife looking at him with sadness in their eyes. 

Kneeling down in front of the boy, Professor Snape looked Harry in his eyes which were identical to his wifes and his hair that of his husband. He remembered Harry having more of his features when he was a baby now that he thought about it. On closer inspection, the Potion Master thought he saw a shimmering veil over the child's face. 

‘Don’t tell me the old fool did what I think he did.’ The teacher so badly now wanted to throw something against the wall or just scream, but knew it would only scare the boy and instead focused back onto the matter at hand. Lightly putting his hand on Harry’s knee, light enough for Harry to push it away if he wishes to, and looks back into his eyes. 

“Harry, I do want to make one thing clear for you. The reason why I hadn’t taken you in and raised you was because Headmaster Dumbldore convinced me that I was too emotionally traumatized from your parents deaths to properly take care of you. He had assured me that you had been happily adopted and cared for by a muggle couple who knew about magic and had been raising you with the love and affection you deserve. I had convinced myself that you were better off with them. I would frequently asked about you and Dumbledore would give me believable accounts about how you were developing. But due to a mixture of my own thoughts and your Headmasters well crafted words, I believed that you would not wish to see me or even know that I was one of your parents. I was foolish enough that night to tell Albus that I didn’t want you to know that one of your parents was a coward and a fool. I am truly sorry Harry for not having been there for you all of those years and wish to somehow help you in any way I can. Of course, only if you wi-”, this time the Professor was cut off when the boy reached over and hugged him. 

He could feel the boy curled up against him whilst in the embrace and felt the shaking of sobs wrecking through his child. Instantly, the father hugged his son back and proceeded to carry him to the couch and have him in his lap, whilst he himself kept his want to cry away. 

Once he stood up with the young boy in his arms, he could feel how light Harry weighed. Merlin's Beard did he weigh far less than what Snape had expected! He seemed to also be smaller than what the man had known previously. He knew that Harry had some glamor on himself, but most likely didn’t know he even had one on probably since glamors were quite hard to put on oneself. Once seated, the Potion Master started to rock Harry and himself back and forth to calm the sobbing boy down. Severus could feel his parental instincts kick in and started to hum a lullaby that he had sung to Harry when he was a baby. This seemed to calm the boy down and Severus even felt himself relax. It wasn’t much, but he was glad to help his son in some way. 

After some minutes in silence, Harry started to pipe up once more. 

“Professor- um, should I be calling you something else?” He wanted to make sure that he wasn’t disappointing his father be referring to him incorrectly. After all, this was his only relative he knew and who seemed to care for him somewhat. 

He didn’t want to lose that. 

“You can call me Severus when were alone Harry, however you must still call me Professor whilst in class since I do not want others to think I hold favoritism with you. If you even decide to call me ‘dad’ or even ‘father’ it would bring me great joy, but I will never force you to since I want you to say it if you ever feel comfortable.”, said Severus whilst starting to pet Harry’s hair lightly. 

Harry hummed before speaking again. Who knew being hugging his Potions teacher was so nice?

“Okay Severus. I actually wanted to ask if you could help me go to Gringotts? I understand if you are busy at the moment, but sometime before the summer holidays come around would be good.” Harry started to fiddle with his hands and hoping that he isn’t asking for too much from Severus. 

The man however only pulled Harry away from himself, enough for him to look at his son and tried to read out of him why he wanted to go to the bank.

“It’s never a trouble for me to help you Harry, I only need to know why and I’ll put everything else aside for you. Now, why do you need to go to Gringotts?” Harry could not hear any malice or anything negative from his voice and his face also looked opened in a sense. The raven haired boy felt like he could trust his now newly found father and maybe be helped by him, based off of what Severus had told him what the Headmaster did to them both.   
“I need to go there because I need a healer. Me and Luna had been in the library all day today reading up about potential walls inside of my head. I always felt like something was wrong, but this morning all of the sudden I truly felt like something was really wrong. My personality, my views on things, my behavior, everything really. We looked around for a bit until we found something about blocks, glamors and illusions in the mind. We read that it’s best to have them removed by a Goblin healer.” At the end of his explanation, Harry had noticed that his voice had started to sound monotone and had moved his gaze away from Severus’ eyes. 

He quickly moved his gaze back and made sure to look awake, despite feeling tired. He could hear his aunt telling him off for not looking her in the eyes when he would speak or when she would speak to him. 

Severus could tell that something was bothering Harry, but decided to focus on what his son had told him instead. He also kept in mind that Harry had mentioning Luna Lovegood helping him. He knew her well from teaching her and did well enough in potions, but knew that some of her house mates would bully her for being 'weird’. Such a thing would never happen in his house and he had made sure of that, but it would still hurt to see other houses not putting in as much effort into preventing the bullying. 

“I will take you there Harry that won’t be a problem. I had noticed earlier that you were much smaller in stature and weighed less than what I had observed over the last few weeks and even saw some signs of a glamor showing itself earlier. We just need to set a proper date to go there and a good cover story to tell Albus if he has questions about your absence. I do not trust him and neither do you I imagine. I will think of something soon, do not worry. I may want to ask for some help from some old friends of mine however to help with things. Would that be alright?” Severus knew who he had in mind to ask for help, but knew that his son had encountered said person in the past and it hadn’t gone well. 

“I’m fine with you asking for help, I just need to know who you are asking for help and why.” Harry internally hated how bland he sounded when talking to Severus, but at the same time he felt like he could do that and not get into trouble. 

The Potions Master thought about how to word his reply before speaking once more. 

“It’s actually Lucius Malfoy. I know that you and him do not have good history together, however from what I had heard from him he assumes that it was a big misunderstanding. I do understand if you feel uncomfortable around him, but he would be the best person to ask for help since I know he could help come up with a good coverup story. The Malfoys have that perfected.”, he assures his son. He was relieved when he saw him calm down somewhat. 

Severus decided to look over to the clock hanging on the wall above the fireplace and saw that it was getting close to curfew. Sighing, the teacher moved his son from him and have them both stand up. 

“Unfortunately we do not have much time left Harry. We could meet back here tomorrow evening after your done eating if you wish. You can make a list of questions, perhaps that may help with answering anything you may feel confused by.”, he says whilst handing his son his bag. He could see that Harry’s brain was overloaded and needed to be left alone. He felt guilty for overwhelming his son like that, but knew that it had to be done. ‘I’ll make sure to pace myself from now on, I don’t want to overwhelm him constantly, I want him to feel safe.’, the Potions Master reminded himself. 

Nodding in agreement, Harry started to make his way towards the front door, leading him back into the dungeon. 

Before opening up the door however, Severus puts a hand on his son's shoulder and gives it a light squeeze and smiles down on him. “Have good sleep Harry, will see you tomorrow.”

Harry doesn’t quite look his newly found father in the eye and smiles back and waves, seeming to be too tired to speak. 

Once Harry is out of his quarters and far enough away, Severus starts to cry. He goes to sit down on his couch and buries his face into his hands whilst built up tears finally flow out. He felt like he had failed his great loves in the whole world, all because he felt like someone else was doing a better job. He could have raised Harry on his own and have given him the love and affection that he wished to give his own child. He so badly did not want his own child to go through the same things he went through with an abusive adult figure in his life. He wanted Harry to be filled with nothing but happiness and love. 

But no, instead he was abused and severely neglected. 

The realization of him missing his child’s firsts had hit him so hard. He always hoped that whatever family Harry was placed under would perhaps take some photos of those moments for him to look at later at least. But he knew Petunia and her husband well enough that they would never take photos of Harry, unless they would be forced to. 

Oh what would James and Lily do? 

That question suddenly hit Severus. 

He knew what they would do. 

Smiling tiredly he could see it now. James would attempt to start a war on whoever harmed his son, whilst Lily would make sure those involved would feel the pain for the rest of the pathetic lives. He knows that they would do anything it means to help their child and keep them safe. That fateful night proved to be true after all. 

For Severus it was settled, he would talk to his son further tomorrow and from there get Lucius to help him with this whole situation. 

After all, he knows that since Lucius and Narcissa were also close to Lily and James and would gladly help him with Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for leaving kudos and comments on this story! Hope you have a good day!


	4. Chapter 4

Severus groaned when he was starting to wake up. He had always hated waking up early, but knew it was a necessary evil. 

Once seated on the side of his bed, he made his way towards the bathroom to get ready for the day. Whilst brushing his teeth, he thought about what had happened the previous night. Some things were still not fully clear. 

Whilst he was relieved and even happy to tell Harry that he was one of his fathers, he still felt guilty that he had been foolish enough not to check up on him himself rather than just being told that ‘he was well’. Severus was no fool, he knew that Harry had been abused. He didn’t know all of the details, but what his child had said was more than enough to know that indeed Petunia hadn’t changed. He could still clearly remember all of those summers of Lily holding back tears whilst bruises would start to form on her arm. He would always try to convince the redhead to tell her parents about what is happening, alas for some time she wouldn’t say anything. 

It also didn’t help that it seemed like Dumbledore had placed some blocks on the boy, but until they had a test done by a healer that they could trust, there was no way to tell who had put on those horrible blocks, illusions, and glamors on his child. The man groaned, he personally doesn’t see why there aren’t harsher laws in place for them, since it has been proven in the past to harm magical people, especially if they are young. It was one thing entirely to place blocks on a child who may not be able to fully control their powers at the time and not wanting them to harm themselves, but another thing to merely place them because the guardians cannot handle their children to have specific abilities or looks or having set views and wanting to change them. 

He loathed those kind of people.

But no, of course the ‘Light Side’ saw nothing wrong with them. Whenever the question came up if blocks and other such uses of magic are necessary, they would always state that it was for the ‘greater good’ for their child. 

‘Honestly with that statement it made sense that Harry would have them.’, the man thought bitterly. 

He also suspected that Harry might have autism. He had had plenty of past and present students with it and knew that Harry’s mannerisms seemed to match up with the possible diagnosis. He highly doubted that Petunia and her husband went and gotten him officially tested, he knew that they wouldn’t. 

After being done with brushing his teeth and hair, the teacher stepped out of the bathroom and made his way back to his bedroom and chose his clothes for the day. 

Once he had changed into his usual robes, the man thought of floo calling Lucius to inform him of what had happened the day prior. However, he felt like he had to ask Harry first on how much he wants to share. He did not wish to take away Harry’s option to say no or disagree, afterall it was clear as day that the boy had rarely gotten to reject or say no to something. 

Moving away from the fireplace, the Potions Master made his way out of his quarters and towards the Great Hall. 

Whilst making his way towards the head table, he overlooked his fellow colleagues. Dumbledore was talking with Filius and Pomona and together they looked to have a good time and laughing about something. He could listen in and find out, but didn’t find that it would be important. 

As usual, Remus was seated by himself a bit further away from his colleagues. It was surprising that he was even there. For weeks the man had been having meals in his own quarters. If only he could get to talk to the man. Remus had to for years stay away from Severus and their other friends who would have helped the man in a heartbeat. But Dumbledore was watching them all and they knew to not risk it too much. Of course, either he himself or the Malfoys or any of the other houses who were friends with their close friend circle would give Remus a bit of money. It ached them all to only be able to give so little, but had to remind themselves of the true evil still out there and that a little money was better than starving to death. When Severus had been informed that his old friend Lupin was going to be a teacher at their school, he had to hide his joy and anger. Joy for his friend and for him to finally find a place that would let him work, but anger at Dumbledore who hadn’t intervened in all of those years. They both had to pretend to hate one another to not draw attention. Due to conflicting schedules and the events of the year, they had only been able to talk a bit. The Potions Master. knows that the man blamed himself for the evening with Sirius just mere weeks ago, but frankly they were both at fault. Besides maybe Lily and James, Severus never felt like he could comfort someone properly without causing more harm, but still tried to talk to the man. Yet, the scarred man wouldn’t talk much, so Severus could only offer for the man to come to him if he needed anything. 

Sighing internally, his gaze moves along. 

He also noted that his other colleagues were either chatting with one another or eating their breakfast on their own. However, what stuck out to him was Minerva not joining in on the conversation with Dumbledore and instead staring at her houses table. 

He secretly followed her line of sight and saw that she was staring at Harry. Sure to his word yesterday, he wasn’t seated next to either Granger or Weasley. Instead he was in the company of the Weasley twins, who seem to be excited to tell the boy something whilst on occasion glaring at their younger brother, who glared back whilst sporting his mother’s angry red face. Severus, whilst not fully trusting the twins to not blow up any caldrons close to them with their experiments, he knew that they meant well and made sure to not hurt anyone with their pranks. He could see that Harry seemed to like their company, which was enough for the man. 

However, he knew that this would be something to bring up with the boy. His, formally he could only assume, friendship with Granger and Weasley was something that he felt like he should let Harry know to come to him and talk to him about it whenever he feels comfortable enough. Whilst walking up the few stairs up to the table overlooking the four tables, he hoped that Harry would have enough energy to talk this evening. 

Shaking his head, he knew that unless Harry suddenly trusted him fully and knew he could go to his quarters to be left alone that he shouldn’t put such expectations on the boy when it’s clear he is going through enough. The man pushed that worry of his son to the side for now, or at least tried to whilst still worrying about him. 

Whilst seating himself at the table, he looked over his snakes at their table. In a way he wished that the students could sit with their friends from other houses, but he knew Dumbledore would throw a fit about that. 

After eating a bit of his breakfast and watching over the students with his usual cold mask on, he turns to his colleague McGonagall and decides to ask her something that had been bothering him since last night. 

“Minerva I would like to know why you had chosen to only punish Mr. Potter yesterday.” He knew that this conversation could lead to the woman figuring out that he may find affection in the boy, but felt protective and wanted to defend him in some way. 

The older lady dressed in her common dark green robes sighed and turned to face her colleague. “Severus, it was clear that Harry escalated the situation and disturbed the hall last night.” The man could clearly hear her annoyance and tiredness in her tone of voice, but chose to ignore it and press further. 

“Ah, but so did Granger and Weasley prior to Potter yelling. They were both equally as loud and spoke harshly as well. Why not punish them both and Potter? It would be fairer to do so, to show that they were all equally at fault for their explosive actions. Unless, my dear colleague, you weren’t paying attention fully to the yelling match and were elsewhere occupied, which I would completely understand mind you. Or, you only wished to take few points from your house so that you may catch up and win the house cup for Gryffindor once more.” The Potions Master knew that he might have stepped over the line a bit with that last accusation, such was apparent in the Transfiguration Professors face, but he knew that he needed to play his part still somewhat. 

“Severus, you know very well that I have no biases towards my lions and that I do not slack off in watching over them. I gave Mr. Potter the appropriate punishment and that is final. Now if you will excuse me, I am in need to finish something private.” Without another word, the older lady left the table, but not before glaring at the man. 

Snape merely shook his head. While he could see how his colleague could see him accusing her of not paying attention, it wasn’t. He knows just as well how hard it is to look over your entire house and sometimes you miss some things. The man sighed before leaving the table as well, already full. Walking his way down and forward to the main entry and exit for the hall, Severus looks over his students and glances quickly at his son. 

What he sees for a brief moment made him almost have whiplash. 

For a second the man saw his child being much smaller and even thinner with far more of Lily’s and his own features. But just as quickly, the glamor came back, however, he could see it fading slightly. Moving his gaze from Harry, the teacher looks back to his colleagues and sees that in that moment Dumbledore had looked over to Harry. 

To the man’s relief, the older man seemed to not have spotted the slip up in the set glamor and looked away and drew his attention back to whatever Pomona was saying. 

Severus knew that he and Harry needed to act quick. 

He quickly moves out of the great hall and into the massive hallways of the school and made his way towards his quarters. Whilst he wouldn’t dare break the little bit of trust Harry seemed to have for the man, he knew that making a list of solutions for all of the problems would be acceptable for the boy at least. 

The man knew that finding a solution wasn’t going to be easy, but was determined to stick to it and find a way to keep his baby safe once and for all. 

He was to never return to that poor excuse of a home and not live for the rest of his life with all of these blocks on him that were only causing more harm than good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys! Thank you for all of your lovely comments! This one is shorter and I do hope its still a good read regardless. For what is coming up, i wanted this chapter to not be too long and decided to give you guys a smaller chapter. 
> 
> I wish you all a wonderful day!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I hope you guys enjoy this fic! I've been wanting to create my own Autistic Harry Potter fanfic since there seems to not be enough of that.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it all!


End file.
